


CATastrophe

by maryno



Category: Block B, MBA Crew, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cats, College Friends, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Naughtiness, Pets, Summer School, WINNERxCats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryno/pseuds/maryno
Summary: [FF061] - Winner member as college student who live in college dorm. One of the rule is no pets allowed, but Mino really can't leave the cat that usually roaming around the campus soaking in wet, not when there is an unusually big storm on a summer night, not when the cat's eyes seems like begging for its life.Seunghoon, Jinwoo, Seungyoon as partners in crime
Relationships: Winner/Block B/MBA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	CATastrophe

Mino was all giddy and excited today. He had not seen a cat since he moved to a campus dormitory. His dorm manager was too strict with the rules, and that include prohibiting pets inside the rooms. Because of that, he misses Johnny so much. Good thing, Jihoon told him that they will meet this afternoon with a cat. 

“I have never seen you this happy since our first day together.” Seunghoon said. 

“I knooowwww. Cats made me this excited!” Mino replied. 

“I get your excitement but please don’t put it too close to me later.” Jinwoo wanted to ensure that his cat allergies would not get triggered. As much as he likes cats, he can’t afford to have skin rashes (he even has Rei and Bei but like Mino, he can’t have them in their dorm, so he is kinda safe from allergies for now). 

“Don’t worry, hyung! We will not let you touch the cat,” Seungyoon responded. 

The four roommates were waiting at a wooden bench under a tree inside the university park. The area serves as the meeting area for them and their friends. It was also a good place for them to chill under the bright sky. Although it’s summer, they still have to attend classes to complete their units earlier than expected. So there were still students around the campus during this period. 

Although it’s only Mino who was supposed to wait for Jihoon, the other three came too to see the cat. It’s not their first time to do it though. They were all present during Seunghoon’s dance recital, Jinwoo’s musical, and even as simple as Seungyoon’s group study. Maybe it’s the roommates’ thing to go together for each activity. 

Finally, Jihoon came along with Zico and Kyung. They brought a cage with the cat inside. Jihoon had told him earlier that the cat was one of those which loitered around the campus and they have to adopt it for a reason that he would tell later. All of them are wearing their white uniforms so it seemed that they were coming from their previous class. The three of them are Veterinary Medicine students. 

**** 

“Surgery?” Upon saying it, Mino stopped in shock while holding the cat high. The cat looked calm and comfortable under Mino’s touch. 

“Yep. That’s the test cat for our surgery class.” Jihoon confirmed. 

“What.... kind of.... surgery?” Mino’s face screamed fear for the fate of the cat. He put it on his lap and massaged his fur. 

“I heard there’s this room where students perform surgeries and it smells like de*d cats the next day. There’s a rumor about cats being sk*nned alive there.” Seunghoon narrated the story like a horror movie scene. 

Jinwoo seconded Seunghoon’s narrative. “Yeah I remember I had a class in that building and I can smell that stink. Maybe it’s from the room next to ours.” 

“Hold up!” Zico had enough of hearing this story for the nth time, so he clarified the rumors again for his friends. “One, that’s animal abuse. Two, the smell from that building came from a de*d stray cat after it ate a food with poison that’s supposed to be for rats. Three, it is not true that we sk*n or k*ll cats” 

Kyung then explained what happened during their surgery class. “We have to study cat anatomy and practice surgery techniques. We also need to take care of them after surgery and monitor their health. After that, we can adopt or bring them to an animal shelter.” 

The roommates breathed in relief, especially Mino, though he was still worried for the cat. “I feel bad for this cute being. I can’t imagine my Johnny in the surgery room.” 

Seungyoon wrapped his arm around Mino’s shoulder to make him calm. “Don’t worry about it. Jihoon, Zico, and Kyung are the top vet students right now and they know how to handle these things.” The three nodded in agreement. 

“Besides, we have taken care of wild animals like snakes and lizards so I think we can do that to cats.” Jihoon assured. 

Mino hugged the cat, smitten by its soft fur and quiet behavior, then glared at his vet friends. “I won’t forgive you if something wrong happens to this cat.” 

“By the way, does the cat have a name?” Jinwoo asked. 

Jihoon never thought of naming the cat. In fact, they are not required to name any animal they use for their class. “You can name him, though. Some of our classmates name their animals if they want to keep them,” Kyung added. So the cat is a _he_. 

“I want to give him a name already!” Mino was eager to adopt the cat once they were done with their surgery class. But his roommates reminded him again about keeping pets. 

“Do you want to be yelled at by that grumpy dorm manager?” – Seunghoon. 

“Oh no, you don’t! I don’t want to have allergies again.” – Jinwoo, sitting farthest from Mino to avoid the cat. 

“Even though I want him to have a name as well, but please don’t think about keeping him in our room.” – Seungyoon. 

Mino was saddened by his roommates’ disapproval. The cat perhaps felt what he was feeling as he went closer to him and purred on his stomach. “Maybe if I took Veterinary Medicine, I could stay in Jihoon’s dorm with Johnny.” 

Jihoon, Zico, and Kyung stay in another campus dormitory exclusively for vet students. Only their dormitory allowed pets or animals inside the rooms since students must give attention to their specimens. No students from other courses were allowed to avail reservation in that dormitory. 

“You can shift to our course and stay with us, if you like ‘stu-dying’ for six years.” Even though it’s obviously a joke from Zico, Mino took it almost seriously. Seunghoon pushed Mino’s shoulder in slight dismay. “Hey, you’re willing to do that and leave your roommates for cats?” 

“Hey, I know and I won’t do that! That push was too hard, hyung!” Mino complained. Unfortunately, it was time for the cat to go back to the owners. Jihoon carefully grabbed the cat from Mino and brought it back to the cage. “Maybe you can name him when we’re done.” Zico added. The cat lover nodded quietly before the three left. While the rest of the roommates went back to their usual talks, Mino was already thinking about the future name of the cat. 

****

A raging storm landed on a weekend night, an unusual weather phenomenon during summer. Weather reports told that the storm was stronger than usual and it could reach the highest level soon. While students preferred staying in their homes or dormitories, for a mischievous person like Mino, the wind and rain never bothered him, or so he thought. Despite his roommates’ nagging, Mino went outside to buy food. Unfortunately for him, his go-to store was closed. He has nothing to bring home except his empty tote bag and an umbrella. Yes, he was this dumb to go outside in this crazy weather like this. 

The wind blew so hard that his umbrella flipped upwards. Mino was struggling to pull the umbrella until it finally broke. Right then, he heard a familiar sound... a sound of someone (or something?) in distress. 

_Isn’t that..._

He didn’t get to finish his thought as he saw a creature running in his direction. He couldn’t see it clearly since it was dark. He then felt it land on his feet, wet and shivering from cold. 

Then he heard a familiar purr. _A stray cat?_ He pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and lighted it on (shockingly) THAT cat. “Shit what is Jihoon’s cat doing in here?” 

This has to be one of Mino’s worst days. He’s stuck in the middle of the evening storm. His umbrella was broken. His most adored cat – Jihoon’s test cat – probably escaped from its owners and went in the middle of the storm. He thought about bringing the cat back, but he was too far from the vet students’ dorm. 

Mino was panicking. He couldn’t believe he had to do this, but he thought the cat would be in danger and he would then be in danger from his vet friends. He put the cat inside his tote bag and quickly ran through the storm without his umbrella. _It’s useless anyways_. He reached his dormitory and stopped before the main door. No one has to see nor hear the cat. 

He peeked through the reception area, hoping that no one was present. Fortunately, it’s empty. Immediately, he hugged his tote bag with the cat and dashed through the hallway and into his room. The roommates who were busy with their personal stuff were shocked when they heard the door slam. 

Seungyoon, who was writing something on his desk, turned around from the loud sound. “Shit! I thought I heard thunder but it’s just you.” 

“You’re too wet. What happened?” Seunghoon said while resting on his bed. He noticed Mino breathing heavily near the door. 

Jinwoo, who was watching a movie from his laptop, looked at the tote bag that the guy was hugging the whole time. “Hmmm... Maybe his umbrella is broken and he needs to rush from the storm. Anyways, did you buy something for us, too? I hope it’s... 

_Meow..._

The four of them stopped on hearing that familiar sound. In a blink, Jihoon’s cat peeked out from the tote bag. 

... ... “SONG MINHOOOOOOOO!” 

Mino rushed to Seunghoon and covered his mouth, trying to shush him. “Hyung, they will hear us!” A second later, the cat jumped out from the bag. Seungyoon quickly grabbed the cat and hugged it, also trying to shush it. Jinwoo went to the corner of his bed, keeping himself away from the cat. 

“Yah!! Why do you have that test cat? Isn’t that from Jihoon?” Jinwoo tried to scold Mino in a lower volume. They didn’t want to be heard by anyone in this dormitory. 

“I... saw it outside, maybe it escaped?” Mino was stuttering from the cold while covering Seunghoon’s mouth. The latter pulled his hand away in frustration. 

Seungyoon was already struggling to calm the cat. It was also shivering from the cold and his embrace was not enough to make it warm. He then proceeded to scold Mino, too. “You should have brought it back to them while you’re outside.” 

“I panicked that time! Jihoon’s dorm is too far from where I saw it. I felt bad for it so I brought it here.” Mino anticipated his roommates’ scolding so he continued with his explanation, without a pause as if he’s rapping. “I know I made a mistake and I know pets are not allowed here but I really want to save this precious being from the storm and I didn’t want Jihoon to feel bad if something wrong happened to it so I brought it here.” 

Seunghoon quickly dialed numbers on his phone. “Call Jihoon. Tell him you have their cat and then return it immediately.” 

The phone was ringing when Mino snatched the phone and turned it off. “Hyung! Don’t call them yet! We need to find out how to take him back without being noticed.” 

“I said call Jihoon. Tell him you have the cat. Take iit back to your bag and take him out like you did before. No complications. Just do it already,” Seunghoon said, annoyed. 

Mino kept stuttering while raising his voice, almost yelling at Seunghoon. “But what if it won’t work? What if the manager sees me with a cat? What if--” 

He did not finish when the cat jumped from Seungyoon and ran near Jinwoo. The latter ran around the room, avoiding the cat. “Get that away from meeeeeeee,” the eldest shouted. Everyone then ran towards the mischievous cat. Papers and books got scattered around from all the running. The room was in complete chaos. 

_MEEEOOOOOOWWW...._

The three tried to catch the cat but it tried to jump onto Jinwoo. The eldest then accidentally hugged it before Mino hurriedly grabbed it. 

“Mino-yaaaah! What have you done?” Jinwoo was starting to scratch his skin violently. His allergies were starting to develop and it was getting worse. His skin got redder and itchier. The Seungs tried to find their hyung’s medications inside his cabinet while the other one was hugging the cat tighter. 

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Everyone froze when they heard the knock. _We’re doomed!_ The knocking never stopped and they stood still, motionless. They were feeling panicky inside until an unwanted voice spoke from behind the door. 

“Is everything alright? 

It was Daeil, the dormer from the room beside theirs who was very close with the dorm manager. In fact, he was as strict as the manager when it came to the rules. What’s worse is that he hates pets with all passion. If he finds out about what Mino did, all of them will be kicked out of the dorm. 

Time was ticking for them. Daeil is already outside their room. Without any thought, Mino gave the cat to Seungyoon and brought him and Jinwoo near the door (so they could hide behind it when it opens). 

Then, he pleaded with Seunghoon to talk to Daeil, “Hyung, you’re close with Daeil, go talk to him.” “Why me? You handle this mess! Why is it always me?” He’s obviously annoyed by Mino. But the latter promised him to treat him to dinner and help in his homework so he agreed. “Just for this time only!” he grunted. 

Mino then proceeded to sit on his desk and act like he’s using this laptop. Seunghoon carefully opened the door, but not too much so Daeil won’t see the whole mess that was their room. 

With his monotonous voice, Daeil spoke. “I heard some shouting and banging. Is everything alright?” 

“Nah, we’re too stressed with our academics and the storm made my mood worse so I kinda burst my frustrations out.” 

“But I heard you shouting Mino’s name.” 

Seunghoon’s heartbeat pumped faster from nervousness. Meanwhile Mino, who was acting “normal”, was actually shaking from fear of being caught. Seungyoon tried his best to keep the cat quiet. Jinwoo, who was beside Seungyoon – was struggling to keep himself away from the cat while fighting his allergies. His skin condition was becoming worse so he needed to take his medicine soon. 

He must not run out of excuses or their neighbor will find out about everything. “I... immediately saw Mino while being frustrated so... I shouted his name. Sorry for the disturbance.” 

“Okay, I’ll let this pass, but if you do it again, I’ll tell the manager. You know what you did is against the rules.” 

“YES, the rules! Okay bye.” 

He was about to close the door when... 

_Meeeeoooooowww...._

“Is that a cat?” 

Awkwardness filled the air. One wrong move and they’ll be dead meat. Seunghoon might be out of excuses right now. Seungyoon hugged the cat tighter and even covered its mouth. Jinwoo was still scratching his skin like crazy, he felt like dying. Fortunately, Mino was quick to open a YT video of a cat meowing. 

“Sorry, that’s my video! I was trying to destress myself through cat videos.” Mino’s voice was clear and had no sign of nervousness, yet he’s not facing either Seunghoon or Daeil. 

Seunghoon then explained further to Daeil about his “breakdown” and apologized to him. Daeil seemed to believe in his story and left. 

Right after the door was closed, Mino rushed to Seunghoon and hugged him tightly. He was about to kiss him when the older one pushed him. The cat then jumped from Seungyoon and went to Mino. It purred as soon as it landed on his arms. 

Meanwhile, Jinwoo grabbed his medicines and drank them. The maknae also helped by applying ointment to his rashes. 

****

The sound of strong wind filled the whole room. The roommates were quiet while resting on their beds. Mino was stroking the sleeping cat’s fur, feeling nervous from the gaze of his other three friends. The eldest finally spoke. 

“You almost killed me back there!” 

Mino can’t face them, embarrassed by the fact that all these happened because of one violation he did. “Sorry, hyung.” 

“If you just listen to me, this won’t happen. What’s difficult about calling Jihoon and telling him about the cat?” Seunghoon’s intimidating tone scared the guy. Mino really felt sorry for what he did, but he couldn't talk back because he knew he was very wrong. 

Seungyoon became more concerned about Mino’s situation. “Hyung, he suffered enough. Maybe let’s focus first on taking the cat back before we talk about his violation.” Seunghoon took a deep breath then went closer to pat Mino’s shoulder. He was kinda mad, but he also didn't want Mino to feel too remorseful. 

“Okay, you still have to call Jihoon one last time and tell him about the cat. Then, we can plan about how to take it back.” 

They then proceeded with Seunghoon’s plan. Mino called Jihoon and told everything that happened. Jihoon felt relieved at the thought that their test cat was in _good_ hands. Although, they told him they have to wait for the storm to calm down before they could return the cat. They agreed on meeting them at a nearest convenience store. 

After that, they agreed on bringing out the cat from the room the same way Mino did earlier but with caution. Mino will still put the cat in the tote bag and bring them out. Then, one of the three roommates will be the lookout for the manager in the reception area. Seunghoon volunteered to do it. Seungyoon will wait for Seunghoon’s call before they can bring Mino and the cat out. Jinwoo will call Jihoon to tell him if both of them are finally outside. 

After a few minutes, the storm finally calmed down. Time for the plan to proceed. Seunghoon went to the reception area. When he checked that no one’s present, he called Seungyoon and gave him a signal. Mino then carefully went out of the room while Seungyoon and Jinwoo looked around the hall. Since no one was also around, Mino then walked away with the cat. The latter was sleeping peacefully inside the bag, a miracle that they didn’t see coming. 

Mino was near the reception area and about to come near Seunghoon when someone appeared before the table. It’s the dorm manager who just woke up. How come Seunghoon did not notice their manager sleeping under the table? 

Both men froze in their positions when the manager saw them. The latter noticed something was fishy about the two. 

“Where are you going?” The dorm manager asked. He then saw Mino’s bulky tote bag. “What’s inside the bag? 

_I swear to God if he’s still asking us questions, I’ll smack him._

Seunghoon was getting anxious, tired of making another excuse. Good thing, Mino has one. “We will give these food to our friend from the other dorm. He’s kinda... broke right now so he can’t buy food.” 

_Wow, Mino! What a lame one!_

To their surprise, the dorm manager fell for it. In fact, his face changed from being grumpy to being pitiful. “Oh! I’m sorry if I was suspicious of you. Go! Maybe he’s waiting for you there.” 

The two men bowed to the manager and thanked them. They quickly ran out of the dormitory and made sure the manager couldn’t see them. What they did not know was that the manager actually saw the bag moved. He was about to question it when he thought “ _Maybe it’s the wind._ ” Then, he went back to sleep. 

They both made it to the convenience store where Jihoon, Zico, and Kyung were waiting. Upon releasing the cat from the bag, the three vet students checked it for signs of illness or discomfort. Luckily, nothing bad happened for the cat. The three thanked Mino and Seunghoon. They did not plan to stay longer, so they left. The three were happy to have the cat back, but Mino felt otherwise. Seunghoon comforted him by telling him that the cat will be safe after the surgery. 

****

A month has passed and no news about the test cat has reached the roommates. Jihoon and his groupmates were busy with their exams and surgeries, and so were the roommates with their exercises and reports. The last update they got was during a week after the incident, when Mino asked Zico about the condition of the cat. The latter told him that it was stressed for days before it returned to its normal condition. Mino never asked about the cat’s surgery. He thought he didn’t want to interrupt his friends, but also didn’t want to know how the surgery went. 

Finally, Jihoon contacted Mino and told him to wait at their favorite park bench. As expected, all of his roommates were present. They admitted that they were concerned for the health of the cat. After an hour, the vet students came with the test cat. The cat was not encaged, but he was wearing a cone-like neck brace. 

Mino welcomed the group with an upset face. “What have you done to him?” 

“Relax, we need to put a brace on him or he will bite his tail again.” Kyung, who was hugging the cat, showed his hairless, scratched tail. “We observed that he bites his tail when he’s scared. We thought we would fail our surgery class because of his mannerism, but he was actually calm during the whole period.” 

“So you mean you passed the surgery class?” Seunghoon asked. 

“Yep! Our group even got the highest grade.” Zico proudly stated. Everyone cheered and did high-fives! 

“So this means, Mino-hyung can name the cat and bring it home?” – Seungyoon. 

Jihoon’s face quickly sulked. “About that, after what happened a month ago, we decided not to adopt the cat and bring it to an animal shelter. I know you want to take care of him but we need to respect your dorm rules. I’m sorry, bro.” 

Kyung then patted Mino’s back. “You can still name him, though. Maybe you can make a good one.” 

“Yah! This time, make a good one. We almost thought you named Johnny for no reason even though she’s a girl!” Jinwoo jokingly said. 

Mino glared at his hyung for a bit before patting the cat’s head. The latter felt comfort in his touch, maybe it missed him. “I know! In fact I have thought of giving him Mira.” 

“But... it’s a he...” Jihoon replied. 

“I know! It might be lame but I wanted to name him Mira, short for _miracle_. If I didn’t see him during the storm, maybe he wouldn’t last long. He’s a fighter, indeed!” 

_Kinda lame, but I’ll take the meaning._

_Not again, Mino._

_I kinda like it though._

Despite mixed opinions for Mira’s name, the roommates didn’t want to spoil Mino’s joy of being with the cat for the last time. They all nodded in agreement instead. Meanwhile, Mino hugged Mira for the last time before giving it back to his vet friends. While leaving, Mira glimpsed at Mino, showed his cute eye smile, and meowed softly – for Mino, a sign of thanks from the feline. 

-END-


End file.
